Padaria Espiritual
by Mache-chin
Summary: Death The Kid, Soul Eater e Black Star são parceiros que trabalham em sua própria loja, a Padaria Espiritual. Em um dia como qualquer outro, eles conhecem Maka e Tsubaki, garotas a quem mais tarde descobrem ser amigas da ex-namorada de Kid, Holly. Sem poder escapar do magnestismo delas, o trio passa três meses curtindo sua presença até tudo dar errado na celebração de Halloween.


**1: Soul Eater não me pertence.**  
**2: Holly é de minha responsabilidade.**

**Oneshot**

**Doces ou Travessuras**

_Kid está inquieto. Em um dia normal, sem nada fora do comum, não haveria razão pra isso, afinal, com um estabelecimento fixo e clientes fiéis nenhum comerciante seria biruta de reclamar. Mas, contrariando todas as expectativas deste dia calmo com céu azul, calor escaldante e grande contingente de pessoas nas ruas, a Padaria Espiritual pode estar tudo, menos normal. A máquina de sorvetes quebrada, doces espalhados pelo chão, cortinas sujas com caldas de diferentes sabores e o mais aterrorizante: seus dois sócios e funcionários da loja cobertos de farinha e massa de pão, brigando com duas belas garotas, que deveriam ser supostas amigas, em uma guerra de bolinhos._

_Como desgraça pouca é bobagem, ele tem em seu encalço uma ex-namorada furiosa, embora adoravelmente bonita. Para compreender melhor a situação, voltemos no tempo entre lembranças do proprietário, naquele exato dia onde percebeu que sua vida estava pra virar de ponta cabeça._

_~Três meses atrás~_

_Death The Kid poderia ser considerado um homem beneficiado na vida. Desde cedo seu pai, dono e diretor da magnífica Academia Shibusen, a instituição educacional mais prestigiada e bem velada da Cidade da Morte, o criou para seguir seus passos, mas o jovem optou por fazer as coisas precisamente do seu jeito. Assim fundou a Padaria Espiritual, um lugar onde dieta é palavrão e o açúcar é por conta da casa. Em pouco tempo Kid contratou dois empregados para auxilia-lo: Soul Eater e Black Star. Logo eles ajudaram a levantar seu negócio com novas ideias e investimentos, tornando-se sócios e também seus grandes amigos._

_Naquela típica manhã nublada de inverno, o proprietário abriu as portas da loja, pronto pra mais um dia de trabalho duro. Enquanto varria a calçada e batia o tapete de boas-vindas, ele viu a chegada dos parceiros no carro de Soul. Este entrou devagar na sala dos fundos da loja, abrindo a porta de madeira depois de colocar seu uniforme de chefe de cozinha. A camisa branca fechada por seis botões casados devia estar sempre perfeitamente alinhada com a calça social e o avental longo preso à cintura, assim como sua gravata laranja comprida. Era exigência de Kid, coisa que Black Star não conseguia obedecer com frequência por mania de grandeza e querer ser diferente._

_Sua camisa e calça sociais, respectivamente branca e preta, estavam claramente amassadas, o avental laranja mais curto e a gravata sempre frouxa. Após se vestir, o escandaloso rapaz pulou sobre o balcão para se ocupar atrás da caixa registradora enquanto Kid prendia as cortinas cor de mel das janelas retangulares com grampos, pra quem passasse poder ver o movimento. Já sete em ponto a placa na porta foi virada de "fechada" para "aberta" e rapidamente vários clientes vieram atrás do café-da-manhã. Em benefício extra, a beleza dos três rapazes sempre atraiu uma grande quantidade de mulheres solteiras, eufóricas e ansiosas, visto que naquele dia não estava diferente._

_O dono do estabelecimento se destacava dos outros, ainda durante o horário de pico, por seu traje personalizado, estilo esporte fino: um blazer por cima da camisa branca de mangas dobradas, assim como as de Black Star, da cor da calça social preta. Sua gravata cruzada, do tom laranja do avental, fica presa por um broche de caveira, símbolo da Fundação Shibusen e presente de seu pai. Perto das nove horas o trio de rapazes teve chance de se reunir perto do balcão para conversarem._

_- Hoje o movimento está bom, como sempre. – o jovem com três listras brancas na esquerda do cabelo comemorou – E os nossos bolinhos de Ovo de Kishin estão atraindo muitos fregueses. É uma ideia genial de fato Soul. Meus parabéns._

_- Valeu, mas mesmo com gente nova ainda vejo mais Armas aqui do que Artesãos. – o chefe expos vários sonhos dentro do balcão espelhado e suspirou, tirando a bandeja vazia – Seria bom, pra variar, se tivessem algumas garotas legais. Só aparecem malucas._

_- Oh, parece que acabaram de chegar algumas bruxas! – o escandaloso do grupo apontou na direção da porta, fazendo Kid olhar para trás, e aproveitou a chance pra roubar um dos doces._

_- Oi Black Star... – Soul tentou repreendê-lo aos risos e recebeu um sinal de silêncio quando o amigo colocou o indicador sobre os lábios._

_- Não vejo nenhuma mulher parecida com uma bruxa. Nem sequer ouvi o som do sino._

_- É mesmo? Talvez eu tenha me confundido por causa daquela velha com uma ruga bem no queixo. – ele riu, aproximando as mãos atrás das costas e escondendo o produto do furto._

_- Nem todas as bruxas são feias, sabia?! – um casal na mesa do canto chamou Kid – Eu vou atender ali. Voltem ao trabalho! – quando o proprietário se afastou, Black Star voltou ao normal._

_- O que vai fazer com esse bolinho? Você não come Ovo de Kishin, é um Artesão._

_- Pretendo conquistar a próxima gata que passar por aquela porta usando esta sobremesa! – mal ele terminou de falar, o sino da entrada badalou e uma gatinha negra surgiu na soleira._

_- Bom... – Soul sorriu sarcasticamente – Você tirou a sorte grande, ela é linda. – antes que o amigo revidasse, uma fumaça roxa cobriu a felina e ela de repente se transformou em uma bela e voluptuosa mulher, fazendo cair o queixo de muitos homens dentro e fora da loja – Deixa pra lá._

_- Demais! Você viu isso? Essa gata deve ter poderes de bruxa!_

_- É, mas gatas comem Ovos de Kishin? – o chefe desafiou, apoiando o queixo na mão._

_- Já vamos descobrir. – porém, antes do caixeiro dar dois passos, a nova cliente olhou para a rua parecendo chamar alguém e deu passagem a mais duas lindas moças, fazendo-o recuar – Elas estão se multiplicando! É uma mais atraente que a outra! E agora?_

_- E agora nós vamos atende-las. Anda! – com um empurrão, Black Star passou a frente pra ficar ao lado de Soul, vendo-o pegar caneta e seu bloco de anotações depois de pôr a bandeja prata debaixo do braço esquerdo – Oi. Vão pedir agora._

_- Vamos! – a mulher-gata se apressou em anunciar._

_- Ainda precisamos esperar nossa amiga chegar. – cortou a moça com rabo-de-cavalo, rindo sem graça do desespero da primeira – Ela disse que não ia demorar._

_- Podemos pelo menos pedir alguma coisa para beber e mastigar, para acalmar as lombrigas da Blair. – a felina torceu o nariz enquanto a loira folheava o cardápio, virando a Soul – Você não parece um garçom. Essa roupa não é de chefe de cozinha?_

_- É, mas quando a padaria fica lotada nós costumamos fazer todas as funções._

_- Sei... Bem, traz um suco de uva, outro de morango e uma vitamina de melão. Pra comer... O que tem de petiscos aqui? – ela procurou no cardápio até Soul ajudar na busca – Várias opções._

_- Eu posso recomendar o nosso novo bolinho de Ovo de Kishin. – Black Star apressou-se em estender o doce, mas duas das jovens fizeram cara feia._

_- Parece ótimo, mas nós não comemos isso. Eu sou Artesã e a Blair..._

_- Eu aceito salgadinhos de peixe. – Soul segurava uma risada quando aos poucos o enorme sorriso do amigo murchou – E pode trazer uma porção grande!_

_- Mas a Tsubaki pode querer. – a loira voltou a falar – Ela é uma Arma._

_- Sim, eu aceito provar. – a garota pegou o doce das mãos do rapaz, passando os dedos pela sua pele e ocasionando um arrepio nele, e mordeu um pequeno pedaço – É delicioso! Eu vou levar alguns pra viagem quando formos embora. – Black Star sorriu orgulhoso de sua missão realizada e o chefe suspirou, voltando-se a cliente de marias-chiquinhas baixas com ar de entediada._

_- E a senhorita, o que vai querer comer? – a moça pensou um pouco até fechar o cardápio._

_- Acho que vou ficar apenas com o suco. – Blair se aterrorizou._

_- Ficou louca Maka? Você precisa de nutrientes, ou vai acabar sumindo de vez e seu pobre pai chorará feito um condenado! – a menina-mulher suspirou._

_- Meu pai é dramático por natureza; e eu não estou tão magra assim._

_- Ela tem razão, está sim. – Soul interrompeu, recebendo um olhar surpreso e risonho dela – É melhor comer. Fazer regime exagerado não é saudável._

_- Acho que esse é o tipo de coisa que um chefe diria. Está querendo me ver gorda?_

_- Se você engordasse dez quilos ainda estaria magra. – ele apontou sua caneta em direção à barriga da jovem, tirando risos da mesma._

_- Me tira uma dúvida: por que tem garçons numa padaria?_

_- Como eu disse o único garçom é o nosso amigo Kid, o dono da loja. Às vezes a gente acaba sendo obrigado a cooperar para isso aqui não virar um caos._

_- E ficaríamos entediados se mandássemos todo mundo ir buscar o que querem no balcão. – Black Star finalizou, tirando risos de todos._

_- Falou. Então, por favor, pode trazer o que tiver mais carboidrato para a Maka. – Blair deu a ordem e Soul guardou o bloco de anotações no bolso de trás da calça, tirando a bandeja do braço._

_- O que nós temos de mais gorduroso é o Supra Soul Black Death._

_- É um bolo de laranja de duas camadas coberto com calda de chocolate. – o grupo escuta as especificações de Kid quando o veem sorrir ao se vir de repente – Ele tem uma opção de acréscimo entre nozes e avelãs. Como é um doce de Halloween, o bolo vem com enfeites de cruzes, foices e no meio uma lápide. Eu mesmo preparo. – disse orgulhoso._

_- Parece gostoso. – atrás dele veio uma voz conhecida, e quando o rapaz virou assustou-se a primeira vista pela presença sorridente de uma belíssima jovem usando um vestido roxo colado, o encarando __com aqueles olhos caramelados enquanto segurava uma bolsa e passava uma mecha do cabelo curto e igualmente escuro e listrado_ atrás da orelha – Mas se você vai preparar, esse bolo deve demorar um dia até ser montado, para que esteja **precisamente **_feito._

_- Holly? – Kid murmurou visivelmente surpreso, atraindo a atenção dos amigos._

_- Olá Kid. Pelo visto a sua padaria continua bombando._

_- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Maka se debruçou na mesa – Holly, você conhece ele?_

_- Death The Kid, meu ex-namorado. – mal ela respondeu, Tsubaki engasgou com o bolinho e Soul deixou cair sua caneta – Eu imagino que esses dois atrás de você devem ser seus amigos, o Soul Eater e o Black Star, o que explica o nome do bolo especial de Halloween. Ainda guarda essa receita que eu te dei, depois de tanto tempo? – ele engoliu em seco._

_- Eu gostei do sabor. – o garçom desviou o olhar para a dupla pasma – Você não devia estar atrás do balcão, Black Star? E você também Soul, volte para a cozinha e continue a preparar essas encomendas acumuladas desde manhã!_

_- Ok. – o dito cozinheiro virou-se rapidamente pra loira – Essa é a amiga que esperavam?_

_- Sim. – ela respondeu – É irônico que só estejamos conhecendo o namorado da Holly depois de terem terminado. Ela não falava muito dele._

_- Pois o Kid não parou de falar dela. – com o olhar maligno do mencionado, Black Star corre até seu posto e Soul o segue segurando risadas._

_- Aqui está o nosso panfleto do evento de Halloween. Vou deixar um dos cardápios na mesa e trazer o que já foi anotado. – Kid puxou a cadeira vaga, indicando com a mão para Holly sentar – Senhorita. – ela o analisou querendo rir, mas sentou quando empurrou o móvel – Algo mais?_

_- O de sempre pra mim. – sua ex juntou as mãos para apoiar o queixo e o rapaz confirmou a compreensão do pedido com a cabeça antes de se afastar._

_- Holly, por que você nunca nos apresentou a ele? E ainda escolheu essa padaria para nossa reunião?! Não fica incomodada com isso?_

_- Eu não vou ficar fugindo do meu ex, Maka. Gosto da comida daqui. E só não as apresentei a ele justamente porque nem sabia se esse namoro renderia._

_- Não parecia ter dúvidas enquanto estavam saindo juntos._

_- Eu o achei bonitinho. – Blair comentou sorridente – Mas quero aquele chefe gostoso. Baki, por que não convida o garoto do bolinho pra sair?_

_- O quê? – a moça corou, ainda limpando a cobertura do doce na boca._

_- Não acha uma atitude antiamiga convidar o amigo do ex da sua amiga para sair, Blair?_

_- Não Maka. Seria se eu chamasse o próprio ex dela._

_- Tudo bem, eu não ligo. Vocês podem chamar os dois se quiserem. Não é como se essa sua convivência com eles fosse me dar esperança de voltar com o Kid._

_- Por que vocês terminaram mesmo? – Tsubaki indagou._

_- Porque ele é muito _**certinho**_, e eu odeio isso! Kid não podia colocar o pé pra fora de casa a menos que checasse antes se o rolo de papel higiênico estava devidamente dobrado em triângulo!_

_- Talvez ele tenha melhorado de comportamento desde então._

_- Não mudou não Baki. Vê as cortinas? Olha como estão dobradas iguaizinhas. Somente em dois meses Kid não poderia concertar sua mania de simetrizar tudo que vê pela frente. Ele mudou tudo na minha vida, excerto a mim._

_- Seria bom se tivesse conseguido pelo menos um pouquinho. – Maka riu – Assim o furacão morando no seu quarto de repente sumiria e ele ficaria mais organizado._

_- Uma vez Kid tentou arrumar meu quarto. Passei cinco dias sem falar com ele._

_- Mas se detestava tanto assim essa mania dele, por que passaram um ano namorando?_

_- É por... – Holly suspirou, as quatro amigas sem perceber os ouvidos atentos de Black Star, quase caindo sobre o balcão para tentar escutar – Porque eu gosto dele. Ainda agora, meu desejo é de beijá-lo, mas não posso suportar ficar milimetrando a posição onde estava a xícara na estante sempre que quiser tomar café na casa dele! Embora sinta falta..._

_- Ainda se comunica com o pai dele? – Maka abaixou o tom de voz._

_- De vez em quando. Conheci tanto ele quanto o Kid na escola Shibusen afinal. Foram onze anos de pura amizade, do ginásio até o último dia de faculdade. Aí Kid abriu a Padaria Espiritual pouco antes de começarmos o namoro e o vício de simetria piorou enquanto enfeitava bolos. Estou pra fazer meu aniversário de vinte e cinco anos agora... Se não fosse por vocês nem comemoraria._

_- Pois é. Nós não vamos te deixar se trancar em cada nesse dia. – Blair anunciou – E vamos preparar um grandioso presente para você!_

_- Não tem nada que eu queira muito. – inesperadamente, Holly olhou para a direita, atraída por um cheiro cítrico facilmente reconhecido, e viu Kid chegar._

_- Tem certeza disso? – a gata riu do rosto envergonhado e repreensivo da garota._

_- Aqui estão os sucos, a vitamina e os salgadinhos de peixe. – ele virou para a ex – E aqui os seus pequenos sanduíches com patê de atum e o milk-shake de chocolate e baunilha._

_- Obrigada. – Holly enrubesceu ao receber olhares maliciosos de todas as amigas quando ele se afastou – Podem dizer! No que estão pensando?_

_- Mesmo na hora de fazer o pedido você tendo dito "o de sempre" por brincadeira, esse Kid lembrou exatamente do que queria Holly. Quer dizer alguma coisa?_

_- Pode parar com suas indiretas Maka! Vamos comer e... – antes de ela continuar, o garçom retornou e se aproximou da mais velha no quarteto._

_- Ah sim. Tsubaki, é isso? – a mulher acenou em positivo e recebeu outro bolinho de Ovo de Kishin – Com os cumprimentos do Black Star. – timidamente, ela espiou o balcão e encontrou os olhos de homem a observando, fingindo disfarce._

_- Baki vai ser a primeira de nós a desencalhar. – a felina riu travessa, recebendo um discreto chute na canela da mesma debaixo da mesa._

_- E para a loirinha... – o proprietário deixou frente a ela o prato com uma pequena omelete._

_- Eu disse que não queria comer nada._

_- Sei disso, mas nosso chefe ficou com medo de vê-la desmaiar e insistiu em mandar isso. De cortesia, então não precisa se preocupar. – Maka olhou de volta para o aperitivo e cheirou._

_- "Cortesia"? – Holly riu sussurrando – Ele vai pagar tirando do próprio salário por acaso?_

_- Não posso fazer nada se o Soul simpatizou com a sua amiga. – Kid cochichou de volta – E ela é mesmo muito magra. Já pensou em recomendar suplementos pra ganhar massa muscular?_

_- Não posso negar que cheira bem. – a Artesã disse já tendo cortado um pedaço da omelete e vendo o queijo de dentro derretendo para o prato._

_- Prove um pedaço. Eu garanto que não vai desejar comer em outro lugar depois disso. – na garantia do jovem, a moça riu e comeu, imediatamente sentindo as papilas gustativas vibrando._

_- É delicioso! O que tem nessa omelete? Minha língua está formigando._

_- Aí vai precisar perguntar ao próprio Soul. É uma receita nova. Você é a primeira a provar e, pelo visto, já é mais um prato aprovado. – enquanto Maka sorriu timidamente, Blair, Tsubaki e Holly se apressaram em experimentar da comida, tirando risos de Kid – Soul vai ter trabalho._

_Dias mais adiante, ao menos duas vezes por semana as moças se despuseram a frequentar a Padaria Espiritual e comer um pouco de todas as guloseimas novas de Soul Eater, cujas receitas se tornaram cada vez mais comuns. Seus amigos tiveram certeza com o passar do tempo que sua criatividade repentina era aguçada pela presença de Maka Albarn. Ele, é claro, negava veemente até a morte. Para Black Star as constantes visitas de Tsubaki eram divertidas, especialmente pelas risadas verdadeiras dela quando escutava atentamente suas piadas e histórias mais loucas. Ele era do tipo que admitia gostar da presença de uma garota como ela. Na verdade, Kid era o problema._

_Claro, a presença de sua ex prejudicava sua saúde mental para conseguir paciência e até os sorrisos reservados aos clientes mais chatos estavam difíceis de aparecer cotidianamente. Todavia, mais do que apenas por ser sua ex a presença de Holly trazia ao rapaz uma vontade alucinante de reviver o passado, um passado nunca esquecido, sempre preservado. Assim, durante dois meses o trio de rapazes se esforçou a conhecer muito mais das belas visitantes, às vezes com a presença de Blair dando em cima de Soul casualmente evidente até demais. Um dia desse uma mulher magra, vestindo roupas brancas e com unhas pintadas de preto, entrou na padaria._

_- Aqui é a Padaria Espiritual de Death The Kid? – ela perguntou a Black Star no balcão._

_- Sim. Tanto porque nem tem outra. – ela sorriu estranhamente e observou o ambiente._

_- Ora, olá. – o dito proprietário saiu da área de serviço e franziu as sobrancelhas – Eu achei que a porta estava trancada. Black Star, destrancou...?_

_- Eu não! Estava dormindo aqui na cadeira quando ouviu o sino badalar. Por isso achei que a porta já estava destrancada. – ao invés de ralhar com ele por estar dormindo, Kid se virou à sua cliente inesperada e sorriu com gentileza._

_- Sinto muito, mas estamos fechados. Se quiser encomendar algo..._

_- Eu não quero encomendar nem comer nada. Só tenho uma dúvida. Conhece a Holly?_

_- Holly? __Se for a Holly com três listras no cabelo, sei quem é._

_- Pois é. Ela tem as mesmas listras que você. Parece interessante._

_- Quem é você? – nesse momento Soul apareceu da cozinha já notando o clima tenso._

_- Apenas uma amiga dela. Conheço a pequena Maka e a garota Tsubaki também._

_- E o que quer? Se não veio comprar nada, quer discutir alguma coisa?_

_- Na verdade quero. É rápido. Estava interessada em saber o motivo de elas estarem felizes a ponto de saltar os degraus do condomínio onde moramos todos os dias. Vem cá, por acaso elas são namoradas dos três aqui presentes? Se Holly tem o mesmo tingimento no cabelo que você, devem ser daqueles namorados com a mania de fazer tudo igualzinho, não é?! Tem tatuagens iguais?_

_- Olha só, não sei exatamente qual a sua intenção, mas vou ter que pedir para se retirar._

_- Ora, não fique nervoso! Meu único interesse é em pesquisar, e eu pesquiso o que me atrair interesse. No momento, minha vontade era em descobrir por que três vizinhas barulhentas, sem a menor sensibilidade auditiva para saber quando o volume do som está muito alto, estavam felizes. Agora que descobri, já posso ir embora. Até mais._

_Passado esse incidente estranho, veio o Dia Das Bruxas. Logo Kid teve a chance de treinar as suas habilidades artísticas dentro da culinária de Soul enquanto Black Star dormia._

_- E então Kid, vai demorar muito? Se enfeitar demais esse bolo não sai hoje!_

_- Pode esperar pelo menos eu colocar a lápide? Só preciso posicionar..._

_- Ah, dá logo isso aqui! – Soul tomou rapidamente o doce especial de Halloween antes que o viciado em simetria resolvesse espatifar tudo na frustração de posicionar alinhadamente o enfeite – Se a Holly te visse agora ia espirrar essa cobertura de chocolate nos seus olhos!_

_- Ela fez isso uma vez... Sorte que eu fechei eles bem na hora._

_- E como anda a relação entre vocês? – o chefe botou o bolo sobre uma bandeja, segurando-a na altura da cabeça com a mão esquerda._

_- Na medida do possível. Talvez hoje, quando ela e as garotas chegarem uma hora, eu possa tentar pedi-la em namoro de novo. – do nada, Black Star acordou sobressaltado._

_- Eu ouvi direito? Você disse que vai voltar com a sua ex?_

_- Você acordou só porque eu disse isso? Ou estava fingindo dormir pra não trabalhar?_

_- Ah, qual é Kid! Nós nem estamos com muito movimento hoje, mesmo sendo Halloween. A multidão só chega depois das nove, e isso porque vamos abrir especialmente pelo show ao vivo._

_- Achei uma surpresa aquele músico religioso saber cantar rock. Como é mesmo nome dele?_

_- Justin Law. Sua memória é péssima, Soul. Mas vamos logo abrir essa loja. Agora que esse bolo ficou pronto, podemos colocar em exposição e ver quem vai ganhar no sorteio._

_Cerca de meia hora depois da reabertura do estabelecimento, o garçom já servia as mesas de bolinhos de Ovo de Kishin. Então surgiram Maka, Tsubaki e Holly. Black Star as viu antes._

_- Aí, olha só quem acabou de chegar! – ele colocou a mão esquerda sobre a testa e abriu suas pernas, fingindo estar com dificuldade para ver atrás de Kid, e o mesmo virou de costas enquanto ainda segurava um bule de chá junto à bandeja de bolinhos, de onde o amigo roubou um._

_- Ei, Black Star. – Soul novamente chamou sua atenção enquanto trazia o bolo do sorteio, e novamente o preguiçoso jovem pôs o indicador sobre os lábios em sinal de silêncio._

_- Finalmente chegaram! – Kid sorriu ao cumprimentar as recém-chegadas, que só chegaram perto do balcão com aparência furiosa, sem se preocupar em chamar atenção dos clientes._

_- Kid, é verdade que você disse para a nossa vizinha que nós somos casados?_

_- Heim? – ele rapidamente recordou do ocorrido dias atrás – Fala daquela loira estranha?_

_- Então é verdade? Você disse para a Medusa isso mesmo?_

_- O nome dela era Medusa? Que bizarro! – Black Star riu._

_- Eu não disse nada pra ela Holly. Aquela mulher chegou aqui reclamando que você e suas amigas estavam fazendo muito barulho no condomínio onde ela também morava e queria saber as razões disso. Nem sei como ela invadiu a padaria, porque tenho certeza de que fechei a porta nesse dia! Ela saiu daqui achando que vocês estavam namorando a gente._

_- Nós o quê? – Maka corou violentamente – Aquela Medusa fofoqueira! Não acredito que a danada espalhou para o prédio inteiro que eu estou dormindo com o Soul! – tarde demais ela deu-se conta do público ouvindo e observando e ficou bem mais rubra._

_- E sobre a gente? Ela inventou alguma coisa? – Black Star se virou para Tsubaki._

_- Disse que eu tenho a ligeira possibilidade de estar grávida. – a garota tapou o rosto com as bochechas pegando fogo, sem perceber o sorriso malicioso e cômico do rapaz igualmente nervoso._

_- Resumindo, agora somos conhecidos como "a esposa secreta", "prostituta docinho" e para melhorar "eu gostaria de ser o pai", porque é isso que todos os homens conhecidos e estranhos nos dizem da Tsubaki por causa dos comentários. – Holly bufa – Queria estrangular a Medusa!_

_- Fique a vontade, eu não vou impedir. Só queria saber por que achou que eu mentiria desse jeito sobre nós dois. Algum motivo em especial? – a moça suspirou esfregando as têmporas._

_- Agora não Kid. Tenho que pensar como desmentir todas essas besteiras._

_- Que mal pergunte Maka, o pessoal do seu prédio tem motivos pra achar que você dormiria com o primeiro cara que conhecesse? – a loira abriu a boca revoltada, fazendo Soul se dar conta de seu questionamento equivocado – Não foi o que eu quis dizer! Quer dizer... Queria saber se essa sua vizinha já inventou outra história do tipo..._

_- Que tornaria mais fácil as pessoas confirmarem o quanto sou depravada, é isso?_

_- Gente, por favor, não vamos brigar! – Tsubaki já estava aflita, mas Black Star adorava._

_- Responde logo Holly: você me acha mentiroso? Não tenho intenção de ferra com sua vida!_

_- E eu muito menos, então por favor cale a boca e me deixe pensar!_

_- Pelo menos pensou bastante no nosso relacionamento antes de terminar comigo? – e mais uma vez os clientes olhavam toda a confusão com curiosidade._

_- Você sabe por que tivemos que terminar. Não desenterre tudo._

_- Desenterro sim, porque pra começo de conversa eu não ajudei a enterrar! Você quer dar o fim definitivo a essa conversa? Responde então o que te perguntei._

_- Eu não te acho mentiroso! Só vim confirmar se a Medusa tinha tirado aquelas ideia de um comentário seu. Fiquei curiosa em saber por que você diria que somos casados._

_- Eu não disse nada, ela quem inventou tudo sozinha!_

_- Eu sei que ela é capaz disso e mais! É uma bruxa! – suas vozes se elevavam sem notar._

_- Tá bom vocês dois, nós estamos em um local público! – Soul os repreendeu, pondo o bolo e a bandeja de Kid ainda em mãos sobre o balcão – Já sabemos que foi um mal entendido, tudo bem._

_- E você sabe se não teve nada a ver com isso também, Soul Eater?_

_- Lá vem você de novo mulher? Eu não mandei aquela doida te chamar de prostituta!_

_- Mas andou comentando com alguém que eu estava te dando mole quando vinha aqui?_

_- Claro que não! – ele pausou para pensar – Por quê? Você estava? – ela enrubesceu e tirou risos de Black Star, dando a volta no balcão e puxando o amigo junto._

_- Não se envergonhe não Maka. Sabia que ele preparou uma lista enorme de receitas novas só pra você experimentar? Desse jeito vai virar nossa degustadora profissional._

_- Cala essa boca Black Star! – Soul socou o queixo dele, fazendo-o morder a língua._

_- Não seria má ideia porque eu ando desempregada. Na verdade nós três._

_- E como estão se sustentando? Como se alimentam, pagam aluguel, se vestem?_

_- Água, ar e luz solar. O resto é besteira. – Holly disse sarcástica._

_- Ser vagabunda tá na moda. – Black Star ironizou e recebeu um bolinho no rosto, rebolado por uma Tsubaki risonha – Você não fez isso. Agora eu te pego!_

_E assim chegamos ao ponto inicial. A guerra de bolinhos desencadeou grande animação dos espectadores, que aproveitaram para comer de graça antes de fugirem alguns infiéis da padaria. A causadora do começo da bagunça já está impregnada de suor, se segurando no companheiro Black Star para não cair no piso escorregadio enquanto tenta desviar dos lanches atirados por Maka nas tentativas frustradas de acertar Soul. Holly achava a bagunça divertida no começo até Kid dar os costumeiros chiliques sobre organização, então o clima entre eles voltou a ficar tenso. Se vendo ao mesmo momento de quando o deixou, ela se vê obrigada a fechar a loja sozinha e expulsa a todos._

_- Olha só a minha padaria! Ficou toda destruída! – o quarteto brincalhão o observa quieto._

_- Não pode levar tudo na esportiva, só pra variar Kid?_

_- Holly, eu não posso rir com esse prejuízo! Vocês vão arrumar tudo!_

_- Podemos ajudar. – Maka se oferece e Tsubaki confirma, as duas saindo de cena junto dos companheiros de guerra – Se precisarem de nós, estamos no depósito._

_- Ok. – Holly responde, se voltando ao ex quando todos saem – Foi só hoje Kid._

_- Pode ser, mas se eles resolverem se juntar é melhor que isso não aconteça de novo. – ele se senta em uma cadeira e suspira, passando as mãos no rosto – Pelo menos sei como a porta abriu._

_- É, Medusa é terrível. Ah, elas estão aqui. – a garota toca a testa dele e sorri._

_- O quê? – pergunta já mais calmo, mesmo corado, vendo-a sentar ao seu lado._

_- Suas ruguinhas de preocupação. – ela imita os sinais na própria testa e os dois riem._

_- Desculpe a histeria. Eu fiquei muito nervoso nesse tempo em que você não estava comigo._

_- Verdade? – ele confirma com um aceno, desviando o olhar por vergonha, e a moça sorri – Eu também me senti muito sozinha sem você. Nós éramos amigos antes de tudo._

_- Pois é... Aquela Medusa disse que você e as garotas pareciam mais felizes que o normal._

_- Aquela cobra venenosa só espalhou fofocas da gente porque é uma solteirona maluca. Mas sim, nós três andamos mais contentes desde que começamos a frequentar a Padaria Espiritual. O seu desejo era justamente esse, de fazer as pessoas saírem daqui sorrindo, não é?!_

_- Era o nosso desejo. – corrige – Nós praticamente fundamos isso, juntos. – eles silenciam e continuam se encarando durante um tempo – Gostaria de poder dizer que estamos juntos mesmo._

_- Quer dar razão das pessoas dizerem que somos casados? – ela questiona rindo e sorri mais ainda ao vê-lo confirmar com a cabeça, assim selando um beijo ao seu namorado, novamente._

_Em pouco tempo a Padaria Espiritual estrela com novos cartazes de propaganda. De fato, o trio de moças se mostrou ótimo com a carreira de modelo, a começar pela publicidade comercial. E de milhares de fotografias onde elas aparecem provando doces, as melhores são as de quando estão com seus queridos namorados. Nada mais doce. E essa frase pode servir pro Dia Dos Namorados._

_**Fim**_


End file.
